


Not the end, just the beginning

by hishiyake



Category: Begin Again (2013 Carney), The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake遇見了Dave，他以為這是一場夢，畢竟Dave只是Adam在電影中飾演的一個角色罷了。<br/>但是事情的發展卻不如他所料想的......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.我也不清楚Blake的婚姻出了什麼問題，這只是我自私又無聊的妄想。  
> 2.時間發生在Season 8結束以後、Season 9將要開始之前。  
> 3.這是一篇穿越的故事，內有穿插Adam演的電影Begin again的世界，嚴格來說不是Blake/Adam，而是Blake/Dave的結局。  
> 4.最終會到R或者NC-17，可是那是屬於Blake/Dave的部分。

Adam其實是個心思細膩的人。

雖然外表總是給人不可一世、驕傲、自負、認為世界都應該要繞著自己打轉的模樣，但只要真正接觸過Adam，認識他私下一面的人都知道，Adam是個對事物很敏感、對人很體貼的好朋友。

所以，Adam知道，就算Blake什麼也沒有說，看起來也和平常一樣，可是Adam就是知道，有什麼事發生在Blake身上了。

而且是很重大的事情。

停下車，Adam打開車門，筆直朝Blake家大門前進。

他很確定Blake的班機是明天早上。這次Blake回Nashville的時間，比過去都還要早了很多。以前節目結束之後，他總是會待在LA一兩周的時間，和Adam或者其他人度過一些時間。

可是這回Blake卻還待不到一星期，就跟Adam說他要回家處理點事情，然後從此宛如人間蒸發般，不接Adam電話也不回他訊息，Adam甚至要透過他的經紀人才知道Blake明天就要飛回Nashville了。

這一點也不像Blake，一點也不像Adam認識的那個Blake。 既然Blake不願意在電話中告訴他，那他只好登門拜訪了。

他一手拎著Blake最愛的威士忌，一手敲響了大門。

「誰？」開門以後的Blake似乎很震驚見到他。「Adam？」

「驚喜？」他把酒推到Blake面前，不過從對方的表情上看得出來，Blake並不太喜歡這個驚喜。

「Blake 告訴我你怎麼了？」他一直等著Blake主動告訴他，可是眼看他帶來的酒瓶都喝掉三分之二了，Blake依舊只是坐在他對面的沙發上，滿帶著憂愁的表情，卻一句話也不說。

「我很－－」

「別騙我你很好，我知道你根本不是。」看著Blake又想要用酒精來逃避，Adam蹲到他面前，快一步搶走他手裡的杯子放到茶几上。「Hey、告訴我。你知道不管發生什麼事，我們都可以一起商量的。」

Blake盯著他，彷彿要確認他話裡的真實性，又彷彿只是在盯著他發呆罷了。「這件事沒有我們，只有我。」站了起來，Blake把Adam留在原地以後消失在樓梯間。

Adam垂下肩膀 ， 他被Blake用極度殘忍的方式拒絕了。

他是真的想要幫忙Blake，無論Blake遇上了什麼事，他都是Adam最好的朋友，Adam會陪他一起解決問題的，他本來以為Blake會知道這點。

不行，就算Blake不懂他也無所謂，Adam還沒打算放棄Blake。還沒。

他撐起自己，正準備跟在Blake後面追上他的同時，Blake回來了。手中拿著個牛皮信封袋，Blake深深吸了口氣，最後，把信封交給Adam。「你自己看吧。」然後，他坐回原本的位置，拿起酒杯再度倒滿。

「這是....」打開袋子，裡面的東西，讓Adam幾乎懷疑自己的眼睛是不是出問題了？他很清楚知道照片上的女人是誰，可是另外一個男人，絕對不是Blake。「Blake....」

「我不知道，Adam，我不知道。」他用力搖頭，後腦勺重重砸在沙發椅背上。「所以我必須要快點回Nashville問清楚，我必須要搞清楚。」他的手臂蓋在自己臉上，Adam認識Blake這麼久，他第一次覺得這個6呎5吋的男人看起來如此渺小。

Adam扔下信封，走到Blake身旁。「你還沒辦法確定對吧？也許只是誤會。」他想要說服Blake，只是連Adam自己都不相信了。袋子裡的證據太清晰，清晰到讓他都無法欺騙自己。

Blake的眼睛對上他的，Adam心疼的看著Blake厚重的黑眼圈。「我也希望是。」但是他的語氣中，卻帶著絕望。

他不曉得該怎麼安慰Blake。他們凝視著彼此，默默無語了好半天，最終是Blake對他伸出手。

Adam握住他的手，順著Blake的意思側躺在沙發上。他把頭枕在Blake的大腿上，另一手輕輕摩擦著Blake的膝蓋。Blake的手掌放在Adam肩頭，隔著衣服Adam都能感受到Blake掌心的熱度。

他們維持這個姿勢一整夜，等Adam醒來的時候，身邊已經沒有Blake的蹤影，只剩下他一個人，跟身上的一件薄被，還有茶几上放著一串鑰匙。

他等Blake的訊息等了一週，Adam知道他需要時間，所以他沒有主動聯繫Blake，他只有在那天早上發了封訊息給Blake，告訴他，自己會永遠在他身後支持他。

所以當他收到Blake的回訊時，他的心中是難以描述的喜悅，儘管Blake只打了短短幾個字。『來接我，拜託。』

Adam在停車場等著Blake從機場走出來，沒有多久，他就見到那個個子高大的鄉村歌手，對方戴著墨鏡背著行李袋走向他。

「Blake。」一時間，Adam不曉得要說什麼才好。

「別露出那種表情，Adam，我沒事。」他揚起唇角，明明他才是受傷的人，卻反過來安慰起Adam。

「不，你以為你瞞得過我嗎？」伸出手，在Blake能意識到他要做什麼以前，Adam摘下了他的墨鏡。眼鏡下的Blake，浮腫著雙眼，清楚看得出來他哭過多少次。

「我不想在這裡談。」防衛性的搶回自己的墨鏡帶回去，Blake難得展現出強硬的態度。

「好，那我們回家。」

 

用鑰匙打開Blake的家門，Adam上了二樓以後直接踏進Blake的房間。

Blake一言不發地跟在他身後，把行李擱在床邊，他脫下外套、摘掉太陽眼鏡。

「Blake。」他又輕輕喚了他的名字，Adam坐在床上，拍拍自己身旁的空位，代表的意思相當明顯。

沒有猶豫的走向Adam，Blake坐了下來，手臂和Adam的貼在一起。

他好像瘦了？Adam忍不住想。明明才只有一週，Adam卻感覺Blake似乎比之前要來得消瘦了些，是他的錯覺嗎？他的視線移到Blake左手上，無名指上已經沒有他習慣的那枚銀色戒指了。Adam在心底嘆了一口氣。

這不會是好過的事情。

「她向我坦白一切，我們大吵、我砸壞了檯燈跟玻璃。」Blake的聲音沒有任何起伏，就好像他敘述的只不過是某部電影畫面，而不是真的發生在他身上的事。「她求我，拜託我在給這段婚姻一次機會，她告訴她不是故意的，她說她愛我。」

「我受不了，我也愛她，可是我沒辦法再承受這些。當我抬起頭，看著我們一起共築的家，我會一直想到她是不是和那男人在這裡親吻、在這裡擁抱，說著對我說過的每一句話？」現在想到，Blake的左胸口依舊是止不住的疼痛。「我沒辦法，我逼著她簽了離婚協議，告訴她我們結束了。她說這都是我的錯，如果不是因為我待在LA，如果不是因為我都不在她身邊，讓她一個人寂寞又脆弱，如果不是因為我的關係，這些都不會發生。」

「是嗎？Adam？這些都是我的錯對嗎。」

Adam顫抖著手，他拼命搖著頭，大力將已經淚流滿面的Blake抱進自己懷裡。「不是，Blake，這當然不是你的錯。」

「可是如果我多花點時間陪她，是不是就不會走到這一步？是我太自私，是我太不體貼，是我－－」遮住了Blake的嘴唇，Adam擋住他所有打算講出口的自責話語。

「不是你的錯，Blake，你沒有錯。」手指溫柔的擦過Blake的眼角，Adam仔細為他拭去每一滴淚珠。「你是我認識的所有人裡面最體貼、最接近完美的人，永遠都不要懷疑自己，Blake。」低下頭，Adam在Blake的額頭上印下輕吻。

「可是我讓你失望了。」Blake拉起他的手，目光直直鎖在Adam粗寬的婚戒上。

「你永遠不會讓我失望dickhead，你依舊是我愛的Blake Shelton。」Adam故意弄亂Blake的捲髮。「我愛你，不管你遇上了什麼事，都不會改變。」

「我也愛你。」他把頭埋在Adam胸口，和平常不同的姿勢，過去都是Adam被Blake抱著，而如今他們的角色卻顛倒過來，但是Adam並不會覺得不舒服。

Adam一下又一下的拍撫過Blake的背，等著疲憊的他最後在自己懷裡睡著。

 

離婚這件事或許不是那麼難，已經要2個月了。Blake企圖想要讓自己的生活回到過去，他每天投心於The voice的工作，想要用音樂跟酒精麻痺自己，但那依舊不一樣。

他盯著空空的無名指發起呆，直到帶著銀色戒指的手握住他。「Blake。」順著聲音的方向他抬起頭，榛子色的眼睛寫滿對他的擔憂與關心。

「我沒事。」Blake最不想要的事情就是讓他擔心，勉為其難的，他露出了微笑。

「......」搖搖頭，Adam伸手抱住他。

溫暖熟悉的懷抱，他無法抵抗，現在的Blake太脆弱，所以他只能放任自己被Adam的體溫所環繞。

 

「嘿，等一下一起去吃飯嗎？」結束了今天的錄影，Adam走到他的座位前面拋出邀約。

雖然Blake很想答應，可是他好像不該這麼做。「今天不是Behati的休假日嗎？你應該回去陪她吧？」

「沒關係，我跟她說過了。」聳聳肩，Adam表現的一派輕鬆，彷彿那真的沒有什麼。

「Adam......」

「你不會真的相信小報上面說的吧？」Adam捧起他的兩頰，要他直視自己。

「什麼小報？」皺起眉，從他們公布離婚的訊息以後，Blake就再也不碰任何新聞媒體，除了twitter會接收到的資訊以外，他選擇無視其他的流言蜚語。

「沒什麼，你沒看就好。」揉揉他的臉。「快點，大個子，我餓了～～ 」

「好、好。」Blake讓Adam在前面領著他往攝影棚外走去。

他們並肩走在狹窄的走道間，隱約中，Blake看見頭頂上的銀色閃光。「小心！」他大力推開Adam，伴隨著 一陣轟隆隆的巨大聲響，Blake頓時失去了意識。

 


	2. Chapter 2

再次睜開眼睛，Blake面對的是一片白茫茫的天花板。撐起身，他看見自己的左手上連接著點滴，一名女護士就站在他床邊。

「Mr. Shelton，你醒啦？」她察看了一下懸吊著的點滴瓶。「你的血壓心跳都很正常，這瓶點滴打完就可以離開了。」

「嗯？」他看看四周。「Adam呢？」

「誰？」護士用著很困惑的眼神看他。「你被送來的時候只有一個人唷。」把一套衣服和錢包遞給他。「這些是你的東西。」

Blake打開皮夾，裡面只有幾張他的證件照和現金，他再拿起衣服，這是他的衣服沒錯，可是他明明不是穿這套衣服去錄影的呀。

是Adam還是誰幫他拿了替換的衣服嗎？他翻翻其他口袋，沒有找到手機。「不好意思，我可以借個電話嗎？」

「公共電話在1樓，電梯下去以後右轉走到底。」

 

拖著點滴桿來到大廳，Blake在路上一直思考著到底發生了什麼事。

他看到棚頂上的巨型照明燈掉了下來，那個時候，Blake完全沒多想只知道要推開Adam。所以他被砸到了嗎？Blake看看他的四肢，再摸摸自己腦袋，沒有呀，他身上沒有什麼很嚴重的傷口，如果他真的被砸中了，怎麼可能只打個點滴就可以出院了？

然後最奇怪的......居然他沒有人在他身邊？

這也太狠了吧，Blake原本以為身旁至少會有一兩個工作人員在才對吧？還有連Adam也不在？還是他也受傷了？

Blake第一個想法就是撥了 Adam的手機，可是奇怪的話筒那端卻告訴他這個號碼是空號。Blake再一次按了號碼，他很確定自己沒有撥錯，但還是一樣的回應。

接下來他試了Carson的電話（他記不得片場或是任何一個工作人員的電話，這就太過倚賴3C記事的下場）他甚至連老家的電話都撥了，可是每個號碼都是空號。

「Mr. Shelton，醫生在找你唷。」納悶的放回電話，他暫時只能乖乖跟著護士回房。

 

醫生給了他出院許可，要Blake這幾天多補充營養就好。Blake滿腹的疑問沒有解答，那他到底為什麼會住進醫院？又是誰送他來的呢？他還沒來得及問，醫生就宛若風一般急匆匆的離開了。

傻傻的走出了醫院，所以現在要怎麼做？歪著腦袋想了想，Blake決定反正先招台計程車吧。

他攔了一輛車，坐上去告訴司機他要到好萊塢片場，卻換來司機瞪大眼睛驚訝的看著他。

「你是開我玩笑吧？」黑人司機挑起眉，口氣中帶著些許不耐煩。

「沒有，我是真的要去。」

「真倒楣，居然遇上個神經病。」司機雖然是對自己碎碎念，不過音量卻大到Blake也能清楚聽見。「從東岸到西岸，起碼要開10天以上。下車，你去找其他瘋子載你吧。」司機氣鼓鼓的將他趕下車，車子咻一下就揚長而去。

東岸？司機在說什麼？Blake抬起頭，仔細看看周遭的路口標示。上面寫著這裡是紐約市？？

 

Blake揉揉太陽穴，他覺得腦袋愈來愈痛，這到底是怎麼一回事？首先是莫名其妙在醫院裡醒來，然後突然從洛杉磯到了紐約，他是上了什麼整人節目嗎？

坐在Starbucks的店裡，Blake環顧一下周圍，似乎想要找到是不是哪裡有裝了攝影機？

座位旁廣大的落地窗映照出來來往往的擁擠人潮，Blake感到迷茫還有不安。明明這是他一直生活的地方，可是Blake卻只有陌生一種感覺。

忽然一個戴著鴨舌帽和黑框眼鏡，背著斜肩包的高窕男子經過他面前，Blake宛若溺水的人終於發現一根浮木似的雙眼發光。

他跑出門，追上男子，抓住了他手臂。

「Adam！」他無法掩蓋言語中的興奮。「幸好你沒事，你怎麼也在這？」

Adam－－他很確認對方是Adam－－猛力地拉回自己的手，用著防衛的態度面對他。「先生，你認錯人了。」

「啊？」認錯？Blake怎麼會認錯呢，雖然對方戴著個書呆子眼鏡，還穿著低調的連帽外套，完全遮掩了平時cocky rockstar的光芒，可是Blake依舊認的出來。「Adam，這不好笑。」他很嚴肅的搖搖頭。

「先生，我真的不認得你，也不是你說的什麼Adam。」對方的態度也同樣很堅決，他掃過四周，似乎在觀察過往的行人。「我要先走了。」

「等一下，Adam。」下意識的用力拉住他，Blake怎麼能讓僅有的救星就這麼跑了？「你到底怎麼了？」

「我不－－」拉扯間，對方的帽子掉了下來。「Shit！」他著急的撿起帽子，可惜已經來不及了。

「Dave！」幾個小女生尖叫起來，她們好像已經站在遠處看著兩人一陣子了。「Dave Kohl對嗎？我好喜歡你，可以拜託你幫我簽名嗎？」

被叫做Dave的男人－－明明就是Adam－－有瞬間露出了困擾的表情，不過他很快就掩飾過去，換上了親切的微笑。「好的，沒有問題。」

Blake呆呆地佇立在旁邊，看著這個被小女生包圍的男人，有著和Adam一樣靦腆害羞的微笑，可是卻被叫著不一樣的名字？

抬起頭，Blake剛好看見地鐵出口牆上貼著一幅大型海報，Adam－－還是說Dave？－－手舉著有名的海尼根啤酒，下面的標語寫著『Dave Kohl的最愛，錄音之後總要來一罐。』

Dave？所以他真的不是Adam嗎.......？Blake頓時感受到一陣劇烈的頭痛，他按住自己的額角，不過疼痛卻愈來愈厲害，於是下一秒，Blake再度被黑暗所籠罩。

 


	3. Chapter 3

他好像聽到了講話的聲音，有男有女，Blake想要睜開眼睛，但是眼皮卻沈重的無法移動。

『是的，Mr. Shelton因為腦部重擊目前還在昏迷中，但是他的心跳血壓都很正常，狀況很穩定。』

很熟悉的話語，Blake似乎曾在哪裡聽過。

有幾個人在他身旁講話，然後什麼東西碰到了他的手背。

『嘿，big guy，你聽到了嗎？趕快醒來，我準備了你最愛的伏特加，等你跟我一起喝。』他認得那聲音，Blake怎麼樣不會忘記的。Adam！

Adam停頓了很久，他的手指在Blake手臂上溫和的來回滑動。『Blake，我需要你，你不能－－』

猛地從床上彈了起來。「Adam？」張大眼睛，他瞪著站在門口，正在講電話的男人。

「等一下，等等他醒了。好了，沒關係，我處理就好，謝了。」

在Adam走到床邊的這段時間，Blake看了看四周，這裡不像醫院，反而像是住家。「我在哪？」他反射性的吐出疑問。

「我家。」把外套扔到他身旁，Adam冰冷冷的雙手抱胸。「既然你醒了那你可以走了。」他的模樣給了Blake一種違和感，可是當下Blake說不出為什麼。

「Ada－－」還不等Blake的話說完，他就已經粗魯的打斷他。

「我說過我不叫做Adam！」

呆呆的望著他好半天，Blake再仔細看看周圍，如果這地方真的是Adam的家，那的確也和他記憶裡的差太多了。

Adam，或者該說是Dave？用著不耐煩的表情對待他，擺明就是要趕Blake出門。Blake揉揉眉心，緩緩開口。「你為什麼會帶我回來？」

Dave環在胸前的手臂垂了下來，態度比起之前要來得略微放鬆了一些。「你就暈倒在路中間，我怎麼可能把你一個人扔在那。」

所以不管如何，他和Adam一樣都是個溫柔的人。

Blake仔細盯著Dave的臉，好像想要區分他和Adam之間的差別，可是他們真的很像，跟本是同一個模子印出來的，要不是他認識Adam太久，他真的要懷疑Dave是他的雙胞胎兄弟了。

「你在看什麼。」似乎是被他的注視到非常不自在，Dave轉過頭。「你快走吧！」粗暴的口氣是為了要掩飾害羞吧？Blake心想，畢竟他連耳朵都紅了，這點也和Adam很像。

走到大門口，Blake忍不住再多看了男人一眼。「謝謝你。」然後他突然意識到那股奇妙的感覺是什麼，Dave雙臂上是一片潔白，沒有任何刺青圖案。

看來他真的不是Adam。

Dave對於Blake的話不置可否的聳聳肩，半倚在沙發上沒有多說什麼。

 

離開了Dave的公寓，Blake一時之間不曉得該怎麼辦，他要怎麼回洛杉磯呢？他身上沒有提款卡，現金也不夠他買機票飛回去，難道他要找人一路搭順風車回西岸？

不知不覺間，Blake走到了一家書報攤前面，鬼迷心竅的他拿起一本以Dave臉做為封面的週刊雜誌。裡面寫著Dave的第六張單曲，剛發行就空降排行榜第一名，保持他從第一張單曲Lost stars開始的連冠記錄 。還有關於他的最近的公益演唱跟網路紅人Gretta的新作品.....等等，為什麼這些名字那麼熟悉？

Lost stars.....Dave、Gretta？

Blake嚇了一大跳，他怎麼會沒發覺？這是Adam之前演過的電影『Being again』的設定呀！

所以這是怎麼回事？

 

漫無目的的走了一圈以後，Blake最後還是回到Dave的公寓門口，他的腦袋依舊是毫無頭緒，搞不清楚究竟發生了什麼事？

他是在作夢嗎？這是Blake唯一的解釋了，那他要怎麼才能清醒回到現實世界？Blake用力甩了自己幾巴掌想要打醒自己，不過除了換來他紅腫的臉頰和疼痛的手心以外，Blake還是動也不動的站在原地。

「下雨了.....」抬起頭，Blake讓冰冷的雨滴打在他臉上，所有的觸感都是如此真實。但這一切應該都只是夢才對呀？

盯著車水馬龍的大馬路，Blake不知道哪來的想法，他想起曾經好像看過一部電影，裡面的人也是進入了夢境裡，而唯一可以離開的方式就是－－自殺。

那他是不是也該.....緊張的舔舔嘴唇，他站到了馬路邊，如果他真的就這樣死了怎麼辦？可是Blake現在百分之百確信這個地方不是他所熟知的世界，下意識的揪住外套下擺，算了，反正再糟還能有多糟呢？

他挑了一台卡車，確保自己能夠死的快狠準，就在他打算衝出人行道的瞬間， 忽然 有個人拉住了他。

「你瘋了嗎？！」Dave一手撐著傘，另一手緊緊環抱住Blake的手臂。「你是想死嗎？」

Blake低下頭，是啊，他要怎麼講出他的確是想要死，但並不是對方認為的那個意思。

或許是Blake垂喪著一張臉的可憐模樣引發了Dave的惻隱之心，他無奈的嘆了口氣，伸手攔了一輛計程車。「上去。」

看看車子，Blake再看看他，最後聽話的坐了上去。

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dave帶他到了一家高檔酒吧，門口有著保鏢站崗過濾來客，還有長條的人龍排隊準備入場。

Dave一句話也沒有說，直接走向保鏢，高大的男人在看清楚Dave的臉以後，馬上恭敬的讓他進入。

濕答答的Blake剛踏進店裡就遭到服務生的白眼，不過當對方一看到帶他進來的人是Dave以後馬上換成笑容。「有需要幫忙嗎？」

「請給我一條毛巾。」他比比 Blake，然後帶著他到吧台前坐下。

Blake用著服務生給他的毛巾把自己勉強擦乾一些， 「哈啾！」酒吧裡的冷氣讓他還是忍不住打了個大噴嚏。Dave搖搖頭，意外的從口袋裡掏出一包面紙給他。「謝謝。」

「所以？你為什麼才離開沒多久又回到我家門口，而且還像個瘋子一樣想要衝去給貨車撞？」拿起了酒保遞上的調酒，Dave皺起眉朝他晃晃杯子。

Blake的腦袋快速地打轉著，他要怎麼跟Dave說，你是我最好的朋友Adam演出的角色，而這一切都只是我的夢境跟本不是現實，你不是真的存在，這都只是我的妄想.....

最後Blake選擇了最簡單的方式。

「我本來是個農場主人，在Oklahoma。前陣子有個自稱是華爾街的商人到我們那邊，向我推銷股票，告訴我報酬利潤很高，要我大量投資。我聽了他的話，結果卻被搞到破產、農場也變賣拿去還貸款、連老婆也離開我了。」他比比手指上還清晰可見的戒指痕跡。「我來到紐約要找他，可是他的電話不接，去他的公司也說沒有這人。」偷偷瞄了Dave一眼，看起來對方很買帳，臉上甚至有了些許同情。「然後就是你知道的那樣，我本來想要死了算，結果卻被你攔住了。」

啜了口手中的酒，Dave嘆口氣。「你看起來沒有那麼笨呀，cowboy。」當Dave這樣叫他的時候，Blake的心臟突然一緊，他們太像了，他和Adam，連語氣也一模一樣。「所以我是長得很像那個騙你的混蛋嗎？你一直喊著的Adam？」

「不、不，Adam是我的童年玩伴，」他們的關係應該有點類似這樣吧？「可是結婚以後就搬到洛杉磯去，我們好幾年沒見了。」

「嗯哼。」明明這都該是Blake的夢才對，可是眼前的Dave還有周圍的人群都真實的令人害怕。Blake捏緊自己的大腿，他能清楚感覺到疼痛，那到底是－－

「抱歉，我去一下廁所。」像是要逃避般，Blake拋下這句話，匆匆走進了洗手間。

不愧是高級酒吧，連洗手間也裝潢的富麗華美，寬大的鏡子照映出Blake狼狽不堪的模樣，他盯著鏡子裡的倒影好一會，最後做了決定。

拿起洗手乳的罐子擊碎玻璃，他從碎裂的玻璃裡面撿起一塊特別尖銳的，所以應該劃哪裡好？他在自己身上比劃比劃，最後決定割在脖子上應該會是最快的。

深深呼吸了幾次，他發現自己的手有些顫抖，可是不行，他必須要回到屬於自己的世界。

閉上眼，他希望過程不會太痛苦，然後下一秒－－「Stop！」Dave的聲音打斷了他，然後是一陣拉扯，混亂間，他眼睜睜看著Dave的手臂被玻璃刺傷，鮮紅的血跡汨汨從他手臂上流出，那令Blake慌忙扔掉手中的東西。「Gosh！你沒事吧！」

反而Dave的反應還沒他那麼激烈，他平靜地掃過一眼正在冒著血的傷口。「還好，沒有很深。」

「什麼還好，你都流血了！」把剛剛服務生借給他的毛巾纏住Dave的手臂。「你是音樂人，手有多重要難道不知道嗎？」儘管他在理智上知道Dave不是Adam，可是他就是沒辦法控制自己的情緒。

他的斥責讓Dave似乎有點愣住，Dave沈默了幾分鐘後，握住Blake的手。「我沒事，真的。」

Blake望著那雙榛子色的眼瞳，他們之間的氣氛突然有些異常，不過剛好有個人走進來打破了兩人間特殊的空氣。

「走吧。」領著Blake離開，Dave走到酒吧旁朝酒保說了些什麼，然後塞給他幾張鈔票以後，拿著一杯酒走回他們原本的桌子。「喏。」他把杯子推到Blake面前，表達的含意很明顯。

看來他企圖自殺的機會是無望了，Blake現在只能選擇用酒精麻痺自己。大口喝光一整杯的威士忌，Blake指指Dave的手臂。「你真的不用去醫院嗎？」

「沒關係，以前有過更嚴重的。」他揮揮手，要Blake別在意，不過那卻讓Blake很困惑，在他還沒有來得及做出任何反應前，Dave又拋下一句話。「你真的那麼想死嗎？」

「啊？」太過直接的問話，連這點也和Adam很像。

Dave認真地凝視著他的眼睛，最後是Blake先別開頭。「錢不是這個世界上最重要的東西，有時後就算你有錢，卻不一定能擁有真心想要的東西，相反也是。」他的語氣中帶著惆悵，Blake忍不住想要看他現在的表情，可是Dave卻先站了起來。「你會彈吉他吧？」

「你怎麼...？」指指他的手掌，原來Dave是從他手上的繭發現的。

「來吧，Big guy，幫我個忙。」帶著Blake走到了酒吧附設的卡拉OK機旁，Dave拿出硬幣在機台前猶豫了一下。「這首怎麼樣？」他指著一首Blake在熟悉不過的鄉村經典。

不理解Dave想要做什麼，Blake卻鬼迷心竅的點了頭。

投下硬幣，Dave帶著Blake到了小舞台上，熟練的拉出櫃子後的吉他交給Blake，自己則站到了麥克風架前面。

當Dave拿起麥克風的瞬間， Blake覺得全酒吧的人包含服務生都停下了動作，目光一至的投向Dave身上，那是種無法用言語形容的巨星魅力。

當音樂的前奏從擴音器中傳出，Blake的手指馬上像有自我意識般的動了起來，依照著旋律撥動起弦線，隱約間他似乎感覺到Dave朝他露出了微笑，可是當Blake抬起頭，只看到雙手握住麥克風的Dave背影而已。

Dave輕柔卻又高亢的嗓音，用著另外一種不同的方式詮釋著這首經典的鄉村抒情歌，那是種很特別的感受。Blake好像不記得Adam有在他面前表演過類似的歌曲。

彈著吉他搭配著Dave的歌聲，Blake從離開醫院以後一直感受的強烈不安在這一刻被撫平了。

Blake著迷的凝視著眼前的男人，他的的確確是個天生的歌手。在他一開口以後，所有人都被Dave的歌聲吸引。 他本來以為這是虛構的，畢竟Dave不過是Adam出演的一個電影角色罷了，可是在這樣的空間下，Blake只覺得對方是個真實的明星、骨子裡就是名人。

直到歌曲結束，Blake才驚醒過來，他放下吉他，傻傻地等著Dave走回他身邊。

「你很厲害，Man，難以想像你只是個普通農夫。」Dave搭上他的肩膀，深色眼睛直直望進他的。「我們有個吉他手前陣子出車禍住院了，你願意接替他嗎？有提供吃住。」他的指尖壓在Blake背上。「人生不會只剩下絕望的。」

他在擔心自己，Blake心中泛起一股暖意。

於是乎，莫名的，Blake點了頭。

 


End file.
